Beijos de Princesa
by Lala Hime
Summary: /Não eram só os sorrisos que eram viciantes./ /Tooru e Yuujirou./ /Yaoi/


Nii-ha-o

Nii-ha-o!

Li e Assisti Princess Princess.

OMG, QUE COISA MAIS PERFA!

Foi uma experiência única (?) e acho melhor eu parar de surtar T.T

_Obs: Pra quem não sabe, 'Hime' é __princesa._

**XXX**

_Você não me avisou... agora eu entrei de cabeça e não consigo mais sair._

_Você não me avisou, agora eu estou afogado até o pescoço._

_Você nunca me contou que você era __viciante__._

**XXX**

Passou o dedo nos lábios, contornando-os novamente.

Apoiou o queixo na palma da mão direita.

Olhava o dia ensolarado lá fora, pela janela da sala de aula.

Perdido em seus pensamentos, nem ouviu o sinal tocar.

-...me. Tooru Hime!! –Os colegas de sala tentavam atrair sua atenção.

Olhou para aquela multidão amontoada na entrada da sala.

-S-sim? –Encarou-os.

-Nos dê sua graça mais esta manhã, por favor! –Reverenciaram-se.

Arrumou os cabelos azulados e sorriu de forma doce.

-O-obrigado, Hime! –Extasiados, saíram.

-Tooru-Hime está tão distante hoje... –Ouviu um dos 'fãs' comentar – Deve estar no mundo dos sonhos! – Um outro mais idiota disse.

Arrumou suas coisas e rumou em direção ao Conselho Estudantil.

_Por quê... ele não sai mais da minha cabeça...?_

_Isso é irritante._

_Aquilo... não passou de um...__acidente__..._

_Eu me sinto um idiota por pensar tanto nisso._

**XXX**

-Que bom que chegou, Tooru-kun. –Arisada, o presidente, começou – Agora que as três princesas estão aqui, podemos começar.

-Temos... _mesmo_ que fazer isso? –Mitaka chorou.

-Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer? Faça seu trabalho quieto! –Shihoudani esbravejou.

O moreno fez bico e cruzou os braços.

-Com a chegada das Provas Semestrais, os alunos andam desanimados e isso não é bom para o clima da escola – Continuou Arisada. –As princesas se vestirão de forma tematizada dessa vez. O trabalho é praticamente igual ao dos clubes, passem de sala em sala incentivando os alunos. –Pontuou.

-Qual vai ter o tema? –Perguntou o estudante transferido, com um pouco de receio.

-Seguindo a pesquisa realizada pelos alunos... –Foi cortado antes de terminar a frase.

-FIZERAM UMA PESQUISA PRA DECIDIR... ISSO?!–O moreno reclamou, de novo.

-Continuando... Os alunos optaram por uma temática de... –Foi interrompido, de novo

-AQUI ESTÃO VOCÊS, ADORÁVEIS GATINHAS!

As três Princesas viraram as cabeças lentamente.

Não, ah não.

De novo, não.

-Você já contou, Arisada? –Não esperou uma resposta – Vocês vão virar lindas gatinhas! O tema escolhido foi 'Neko', parece que os estudantes dessa escola têm uma adoração secreta por caudas balançantes! –Continuava, falando rápido mais e mais – E quão grande foi minha alegria ao saber disso! Os trajes estão quase prontos, eu resolvi fazer um vestido balonê, azul claro para o Kouno, rosa para o Mitaka e amarelo claro para o Shihoudani, tudo com muitos sinos, é claro. As caudas brancas em soft, bem macias e quentinhas, assim como pêlo de gatinho deve ser. Adorável! E as orelhas também brancas, e dentro rosa. Ah, e uma fitinha de cetim da cor do vestido com um guizo dentro, amarrado em cada cauda. Patinhas também de soft, tudo com muito conforto para nossas princesas! Estava pensando se colocava garras nas patinhas também... – Falava muito rápido, atropelando as palavras e deixando todos confusos.

A porta se abriu e duas figuras entraram.

-Vamos, Natashou-sempai... –O arrastaram porta afora – Você vai acabar deixando eles loucos desse jeito!

-Nya, não! Eu quero..! – Natashou reclamava, manhoso.

-Parece que teremos que usar 'aquilo'... –Os assistentes cochicharam entre si.

Enquanto isso o costureiro continuava fazendo birra.

-Natashou-sempai, se ficar aqui não vai poder terminar os trajes... –Sussurrou para ele – Acabamos de comprar os guizos...

-Inspiração, Inspiração! –O Sempai gritava pela sala, antes de pegar os dois assistentes pelo braço saindo porta afora.

-O...que...foi...i...sso...? –Mitaka estava zonzo por tanta falação de só vez.

-Parece que ele está bem empolgado dessa vez... – O loiro comentou, acrescentando baixinho – Tenho medo do que pode sair dessa empolgação... E você está ouvindo, Tooru? – Percebeu que o de cabelos azuis estava distraído desde manhã, embora não tivesse comentado nada.

-E...estou sim –Se pronunciou saindo de seus pensamentos –Era só isso Presidente?

-Sim, era –Vendo todos saírem, deu sua última cartada –E nem pense em fugir, Mitaka-kun – Sorriu afinando os olhos.

-Esse cara... não é normal... –Começou o moreno – Ele tem prazer em ver a gente sofrer!

-Sim, sim... –Yuujirou concordava sem ao menos ouvir o que a princesa dizia.

-Ele tem sempre um plano diabólico nas mangas... Ele não é humano! –Continuou. –Kouno! Você nem está prestando atenção! –Resmungou com lágrimas nos olhos

-Ah, estou sim! –Defendeu-se. Obviamente, mentira. Se Shihoudani não o avisasse, haveria tropeçado muito mais vezes do quê tropeçara hoje. Preocupava o fato de ter se pego imaginando o loiro nos trajes de Neko. –Estava ouvindo!

-Estava sim... –Provocou o moreno – Estava pensando em quem?

Foi salvo pelo sinal anunciando que o período letivo do dia acabara. Saiu rapidamente com a desculpa de ir tomar banho antes que os corredores lotassem de assediadores das Princesas.

Pegou roupas limpas e a toalha, e sentou na cama acariciando os cabelos azulados.

_Que droga! Por que todo mundo fica dizendo essas coisas...?_

_Por quê... isso não entra de jeito nenhum na minha cabeça?_

_Aquilo foi um acidente_

_Não era pra ter acontecido._

_Foi apenas para me 'proteger'._

_Desde o começo, eu não deveria ter ficado contente com isso._

_Desde o começo, isso não deveria ter acontecido._

_Não teve sentimento._

-Tooru? –O barulho da porta sendo aberta o tirou de seus devaneios – Você não ia tomar banho? –Se sentou na cama, ao lado do outro.

-Ah, ia... Acabei me distraindo. –Dobrou a toalha

-Tooru... –Chamou

Ia responder, mas foi surpreendido com um beijo quente.

Tentava assimilar o que se passava, ao mesmo tempo em que respondia inconscientemente as carícias que a língua do loiro fazia na sua.

-Yu...Yujirou! – Arfou – O quê...Signi...fica isso? –Estremeceu ao sentir a língua do outro percorrer seu pescoço.

-Huh? Não é óbvio? –Encarou Tooru e viu suas bochechas corarem –Por quê eu quero você... –Sussurrou na orelha dele

-Mas... Aquilo foi... –Tentava falar com a respiração acelerada

-Um acidente? Você realmente acreditou nisso? –Mordeu a orelha – Eu só queria uma oportunidade de pegar você pra mim...

Tooru segurava-se para não gemer, depois de uma lambida particularmente... Excitante.

-Ah, você não ia tomar banho...? –Provocou

-Parece que arrumei algo muito mais interessante... Shihoudani... –Começou.

-O quê? –Começava a tirar a camisa.

-Eu te amo.

**XXX**

Cabo! X3

Bom... não decidi se vai ter continuação ou se vai ser uma Oneshot :X

O quê vocês acham?

Pri-Pri É MUITO LINDO!

Sei lá, eu tava cheia de vontade de escrever uma fic n.n

Então relevem qualquer coisa,tá? ELA NASCEU DE UM SURTO!

Aproveitando e fazendo uma propaganda básica,quem foi na AF aí? 8D

Postei a fic 'Pérolas da Anime Friends' com todos os meus surtos por lá (6) Leiam,se der (?)

Eu ando cheeia de idéias de fic, isso é tão divertido hohoh 8D

Nya, tomara que não tenha passado muito a imagem de que o Yuujirou só queria o corpo do Tooru...ELES SE AMAM! Ò.ó

Eu escrevi um ItaDei, se gostarem dêem uma passadinha lá e leiam, por favor T.T #propaganda básica dois#

Fic dedicada á **Li Morgan**, que me recomendou PriPri! Hoho, você é responsável por uma fabriquinha de surtos, moça (6)

Beijos, povinho lindo! 3


End file.
